


Accented

by MycroftRH



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Accents, Double Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling around, Bruce tries out an accent to put people off his track.  It doesn't go very well.<br/>Pre-Avengers double-drabble (two hundred words precisely).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accented

Oregon. Better than a favela, at least. And in a small, friendly town like this, the other guy shouldn't cause too much trouble.

"Haven't seen you around here before. New?"

Bruce looked up at the waitress and stuck on a grin. "Yeah, ah just came from Texas 'bout two weeks back, see what all of y'all Yanks get up to up here. Mighty fine country y'all got. Wet as mah Mama's pee-can pie, but it shore is purty."

She nodded, smiled, and slid into the booth across from him. "Your accent is ridiculous."

Bruce blinked wide-eyed for a moment then put his Texas-sized grin back on. "Well, hon, ah can't help the way ah was raised. Yonder in Texas-land-"

"No, really. It's ridiculous. I'm Texas born and bred and I know a Texan accent when I hear one. That? Is anything but."

Bruce leaned back and glanced towards the door, feeling his pulse start to go up.

"It's fine. I doubt any of these 'Yanks' will notice. I can help, if you'd like."

His brows furrowed slightly, then he gave a hesitant nod.

"Right. First lesson: y'all and all-y'all are different words, with clearly defined meanings. They are your friends…"


End file.
